Voice actors in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
This page is for detailing information on the voice actors of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. =Japanese Seiyū= Horie Yui Yui Horie, born Yoshiko Horie (堀江 由子) on Septemer 20, 1976 in Katsushika, Tōkyō, Japan, and affectionately nicknamed "Hocchan" (ほっちゃん) by her Japanese fans, is very successful and prolific Japanese voice actress and singer. Along with her voice work, in 2005 she founded the J-Pop group Aice5 comprising her and four other voice actress to help launch their singing careers. In 2008, she won the Best Actress in a Supporting Role in the 4th Seiyū Awards. In her singing career, she has worked with Tamura Yukari. Notable Roles Over 50 roles including: *1998 Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Galatea *2000 Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Chrono *2000–02 Love Hina series Naru Narusegawa *2004–06 School Rumble series Eri Sawachika *2006 Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl Yasuna Kamiizumi *2007–12 Higurashi When They Cry series Hanyū *2008 Toradora! Minori Kushieda *2009 Umineko When They Cry Maria Ushiromiya *2012 Bodacious Space Pirates Coorie *2012–13 AKB0048 series Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th *2012–14 Little Busters! series Riki Naoe *2013 Monogatari Series Second Season Tsubasa Hanekawa *2014 Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Coorie External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Official Blog Hoshi Sōichirō Sōichirō Hoshi, born May 30, 1972 in Fukushima, is a prolific voice actor in both film and anime as well as a singer. He won the voice acting award in the Anime Grand Prix in back-to-back years (2005 and 2006). Notable Roles *1993 Nintama Rantaro Senzo Tachibana *1994 Dirty Pair Flash *1995 Mojacko Student *1996 Case Closed Tamanosuke Ito *1996 Those Who Hunt Elves Waiter /Tom *1997 Princess Rouge Regulus *1997 Fair, then Partly Piggy Boy H *1998 Ginga Hyōryū Vifam 13 Roddy Shuffle *1998 Lost Universe Kain Blueriver *1998 DT Eightron Shu *1998 St. Luminous Mission High School Ryuzo Tanami *1998 Steam Detectives Narutaki *1998 Perfect Blue Midori *2001 Tokyo Underground Ginnosuke Isuzu *2002 Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Kira Yamato *2004 Black Jack Runan /Tsukuda doctor *2006–11 Higurashi When They Cry Keiichi Maebara *2008 Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Gino Weinberg *2009–10 Sengoku Basara series Sanada Yukimura *2013 Naruto Shippuden Yashamaru *2015 One-Punch Man Inazu Max External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) Itō Miki Miki Itō (Born Miki Harano (平野 美紀) on October 21, 1962 in Tōkyō, Japan) is as Japanese prolific voice actress and narrator. Along with Takano Miyo, her notable roles include Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z, a role she has continued in the many video game adaptions, as well as Eva Ushiromiya in Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She contributes a non-villanous role in the science fiction-fantasy From the New World ''(新世界より ・''Shin Sekai Yori).''1993 Notable Roles *1985 ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Mineva Lao Zabi *1986 Bosco Adventure Jenny *1986 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Mineva Lao Zabi *1987 Bubblegum Crisis Irene *1989 Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Kichi *1992 Dragon Ball Z Android 18 *1992 Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Thetis, Princess Dia, U Bara, Arisu Itsuki *1992 Tokyo Babylon Hokuto Sumeragi *1993 Ghost Sweeper Mikami Aiko *1993 Gunnm Gally *1993 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Lup Cineau *1994 Brave Police J-Decker Eva Fahrzeug *1994 Magic Knight Rayearth ''Nova *1994 ''Mahōjin Guru Guru Churu *1997 Battle Athletes Victory Jessie Gartland *1998 Cardcaptor Sakura Sonomi Daidouji *1998 Detective Conan Eri Akechi (Eps. 379-380); Hatsuho Hōjō (Eps. 261-262); Miho Nishitani (Ep. 70) *1998 Twinbee Paradise Mint-Herb & Gwinbee *1998 Weiß Kreuz Schoen *1998 Angels of the Stars: Angel Links Anne *2000 Boogiepop Phantom Makiko Kisugi *2002 Saishu Heiki Kanojo Fuyumi *2003 Ashita no Nadja Savellli, Julietta *2003 Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Azusa Ishida *2004 Aishiteruze Baby Miki Sakashita *2004 Maria-sama ga Miteru Sachiko Ogasawara *2004 Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps Sachiko Ogasawara *2005 Ah! My Goddess Lind *2005 Hell Girl Keiko Yasuda *2005 Kamichu! Akane Hitotsubashi *2005 Shuffle! Asa Shigure *2006 Air Gear Ryo Mimasaka *2006 Fate/stay night Taiga Fujimura *2006 Ghost Hunt Keiko Ubusuna *2006 Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple Kisara's mother *2006 Maria-sama ga Miteru Sachiko Ogasawara *2007 Baccano! Natalie Beriam *2007 Gin Tama Kujaku Hime Kada *2007 Higurashi When They Cry Takano Miyo *2007 Myself ; Yourself Aoi Oribe's mother *2008 Glass Maiden (Monica) *2008 Natsume's Book of Friends Touko Fujiwara *2008 Tales of the Abyss Legretta the Quick *2009 Maria-sama ga Miteru Sachiko Ogasawara *2009 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Eva Ushiromiya *2010 The World God Only Knows Okada *2010 Stitch! ~Best Friends Forever~ Carmen *2011 Freezing Olivia el Bridget *2011 Gosick Kazuya's mother *2011 Persona 4: The Animation Eri Minami *2012 From the New World Mizuho Watanabe *2013 Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Taiga Fujimura *2013 Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Ren Gyokuen *2014 Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works Taiga Fujimura *2014 Glasslip Suzune Nagamiya *2014 Noragami Mrs. Iki *2015 Noragami Aragoto Mrs. Iki *2015 Go Jetters Kyan *2018 Xuan Yuan Sword Luminary Lady Pong External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Website Kanai Mika Mika Kanai (金井 美香), born on March 18, 1964 in Tōkyō, Japan, is very successful and prolific Japanese voice actress and singer with a 40-year career noted for voicing Melonpanna in the long-running series Anpanman. Notable Roles *1979 Doraemon Sumire Hoshino *1988–presen Anpanman Melonpanna *1989 Patlabor The Mobile Police Kana Matsumoto *1989 City Hunter 3 Girl *1990 Chibi Maruko-chan Togawa-sensei's wife *1990 Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko Yoko Tanaka *1990 Moomin Floren *1991 The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird Mayumi *1991–92 Shonen Ashibe series Mao (Peppeppe) *1992 Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai Rie *1992 Floral Magician Mary Bell Little *1992–94 Sailor Moon Mikan Shiratori, Mimete *1992 The Cobi Troupe Noshi *1992 Cooking Papa Sanae Yoshinaga *1992 Crayon Shin-chan Kazama's friends, Belle *1993 The Irresponsible Captain Tylor ''Yumi & Emi Hanner *1993 ''Nintama Rantaro Okuni *1993 Heisei Inu Monogatari Bau Witch *1994 Yamato Takeru Oto Tachibana *1994 Mahōjin Guru Guru Cherry *1995 Ninku Natsuko *1995 Jura Tripper Asuka *1995 Wedding Peach Pajama *1995 Mama Loves the Poyopoyo-Saurus Small boy *1995 Saint Tail Maju Sendo *1996 After War Gundam X Tifa Adelle あなたに力を・・・ *1996 Shonen Santa no Daiboken May *1996 Baby & Me Ichika Fujii *1996–97 Remi, Nobody's Girl Lise *1997–present Pokémon Bayleef, Chikorita, Emolga, Espeon, Jigglypuff, Maril, others *1997 Kindaichi Case Files Mizuho Ninomiya *1997 Fair, then Partly Piggy Harebuta, others *1997 Ninpen Manmaru Ranko *1998 Trigun Neil (Ep. 10) *1999 Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko Rote *1999–2000 Monster Rancher series Miminya, Meow *1999–2001 Bubu Chacha Bubu Pyoko *2001 Parappa the Rapper Sunny Funny *2001 Vandread: Second Stage Rebecca *2001 Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Lovely *2003 Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey Brow *2004 Ghost in the Shell S.A.C. 2nd GIG Togusa's daughter *2004 One Piece Chimney *2004–05 Kaiketsu Zorori series Hanli, Manyi *2006–12 Higurashi: When They Cry series Satoko Hojo *2006–08 Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series Kaguya Sumeragi *2007 Naruto Shippuden Yukimaru *2008 Uchi no Sanshimai Second daughter Sue *2009 Kanamemo Girl *2011 Hunter × Hunter Leroute 2nd series *2013 Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Histoire *2014 Sabagebu! Rozeria Haguro, Clerk *2014 Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! Wormgildy *2015 The Rolling Girls Aki Habara *2017 Kirakira PreCure a la Mode Pekorin *2018 HUGtto! PreCure Pekorin External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Official Blog *Twitter Kobayashi Yū Yū Kobayashi (小林ゆう) born on February 5, 1982 in Tōkyō, Japan first worked as a model for magazines. In 2003, she successuflly auditioned for the role of Setsuna Sakurazaki in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. In 2007, she debued as a singer with the single "Sora no Kotoba," which served as the second closing theme of the Saint October anime. She released her first album YOU&YU and her first mini-album, ROCK YOU!!. In 2010, she created the musical group Crush Tears. In 2013, she started voicing popular Attack on Titan epicure Sasha Braus, a role she continued in the comic satire of the series: Attack on Titan: Junior High. Notable Roles *2003 Ikki Tousen Chousen *2004 Dan Doh!! Tadamichi Aoba *2004 Gundam Seed Astray Kazahana Aja *2004 School Rumble Lara González *2005 Happy Seven Mahiru Oki *2005 Hell Girl Saki Kirino *2005 Itsudatte My Santa! Sharry *2006 Dōbutsu no Mori Yu *2006 Gin Tama Ayame Sarutobi *2006 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Satoshi Hōjō *2007 Baccano! Nice Holystone *2007 Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dan Kuso *2007 Saint October Misaki Hijiri *2007 Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei Kaere/Kaede Kimura *2007 Tōka Gettan Shōko Rokujō *2008 Amatsuki Benitobi *2008 Candy Boy Shizuku Sakurai *2008 Kamen no Maid Guy Miwa Hirano *2009 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Kanon *2010 Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori Emily Adachi *2010 Arakawa Under the Bridge Amazona *2010 Arakawa Under the Bridge x Bridge Amazona *2011 Fairy Tail Daphne *2011 Sket Dance Kikuno Asahina/Daisy *2011 Steins;Gate Luka Urushibara *2011 Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san Undine *2011 Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Cathy *2012 Daily Lives of High School Boys Yanagin *2013 Attack on Titan Sasha Braus *2014 Madan no Ō to Vanadis Elizavetta Fomina *2014 Oneechan ga Kita Mitsuru Hanazono *2014 Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five Peko *2015 Attack on Titan: Junior High Sasha Braus *2015 Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Ayase Ayatsuji *2015 Detective Conan Boy *2015 My Wife is the Student Council President Ryuji Wakana *2015 Blood Blockade Battlefront Chain Sumeragi *2015 Classroom Crisis Angelina *2015 Kōfuku Graffiti Tsuyuko *2015 Monster Musume Ms. Smith *2016 Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Mahiru Koizumi *2017 Attack on Titan Season 2 '' Sasha Braus *2017 ''Altair: A Record of Battles Lelederik *2018 Attack on Titan Season 3 Sasha Braus *2018 Tokyo Ghoul:re Kanae von Rosewald *2018 Steins;Gate 0 Ruka Urushibara External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Official Blog *Webpage Nakahara Mai Mai Nakahara, born on February 23, 1981 in Hyōgo, Japan, is very successful and prolific Japanese voice actress and singer who has contributed to the soundtracks of anime. Notable Roles *2002 Seven of Seven Nanasama *2002–05 Mirmo! series Kaede Minami *2002–03 UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Aiko Wakiya *2002 Spiral Sayoko Shiranagatani *2002 Gravion Eina *2003 Mouse Kakio Hazuki *2003 .hack//Legend of the Twilight Rena Kunisaki *2003–06 Kaleido Star: New Wings May Wong *2003 Wandaba Style Himawari Natsuwa *2003 The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Skuld *2005–06 Ah My Buddha Chitose Nanbu *2005–09 My-Otome Mai Tokiha *2007–09 Clannad Nagisa Furukawa *2006 Tsuyokiss Cool × Sweet Erika Kiriya *2007 Bamboo Blade Reimi Odajima *2010 Ladies versus Butlers Selenia Iori Flameheart *2010–16 Durarara!! Haruna Niekawa *2010–12 Hidamari Sketch Arisawa Hoshimittsu and Honeycomb *2012–13 AKB0048 Sae Miyazawa the 10th *2012 Humanity Has Declined I (The Heroine) *2013 Cyclops Shōjo Saipu Fūka Saitō original net animation *2013–15 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Haruno Yukinoshita *2013–14 Strike the Blood Nina Adelard *2014–15 Shirobako Yuka Okitsu, Mei Nakahara *2016 Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School |Chisa Yukizome *2017 Fate/Apocrypha Reika Rikudō *2018 Aikatsu Friends! Tamaki Enjōji *2018 Cells at Work! Staphylococcus aureus External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Website *Music Website *Twitter Ōkawa Tōru Tōru Ōkawa, born February 28, 1960 in Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan, is very successful and prolific Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator who along with voicing Tomitake Jirō has voiced many notable roles including Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist, ''Kureo Madō in the ''Tokyo Ghoul franchise, and Saito in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Notable Roles *1995 Virtua Fighter Chris *1996 You're Under Arrest Tower Employee B *1996 The Vision of Escaflowne Gaddess *1997 Berserk Bartender, Sir Laban *1998 Gasaraki Gowa Operator, Kiō Watanabe, Kiyomu Yonetani, Takeharu Gowa, Tatsumi Wakisaka *1998 Shadow Skill Zal Zachary *1999 The Big O The Thug *1999 Power Stone Okuto *1999 Detective Conan Ryuichi Arai, Masayoshi Sato, Tatsuzo Genda, Delivery Man *2000 Saiyuki Crowman *2001 Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier Cyborg 0011 *2002 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Lt. Cdr Biddaulph, Uzumi Nara Athha *2002 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Saito *2003 Fullmetal Alchemist Roy Mustang *2004 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Uzumi Nara Athha *2004 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG Saito *2005 Doraemon Nobita Nobi (adult), Snowman *2005 Trinity Blood William Walter Wordsworth *2005 Blood+ James *2006 Higurashi When They Cry Tomitake Jirō *2007 Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai Tomitake Jirō *2008 Blade of the Immortal, Saburō Anotsu *2009 Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings Ieyasu Tokugawa *2010 Shiki, Toshio Ozaki *2010 The Qwaser of Stigmata Shin'ichirō Ōtori *2010 Durarara!! Kazutawno *2010 Hakuōki Isami Kondō *2010 Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood Isami Kondō *2011 Blade Hayate *2012 AKB0048 Nagisa's Father *2012 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Narrator *2012 Little Busters! Kojirō Kamikita *2012 Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals Narrator *2012 Sword Art Online Heathcliff *2013 Star Blazers 2199 Vals Lang *2013 Sword Art Online: Extra Edition Heathcliff *2014 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Narrator *2014 Nobunaga The Fool Mitsutsuna *2014 Noragami Tenjin *2014 Space Dandy, Vestian *2014 Sengoku Basara: Judge End Tokugawa Ieyasu *2014 Tokyo Ghoul, Kureo Mado *2015 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Egypt Arc Narrator *2015 Noragami Aragato ''Tenjin *2015 ''One Piece Sengoku (episodes 703+) *2015 Tokyo Ghoul √A Kureo Madō *2016 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable Narrator *2016 Nobunaga no Shinobi Shibata Katsuie *2016 Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Rustal Elion *2017 Fate/Apocrypha Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Talent Agency Tamura Yukari Yukari Tamura, born on February 27, 1976 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan, and affectionately know by fans as "Yukarin," is a prolific Japanese voice actress and J-Pop singer. Major roles include Elizabeth Midford in Black Butler, Suzuha Amane in Steins;Gate, Mai Kawasumi in Kanon, Mei Sunohara in Clannad, and Saku Tōyama in Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, Tenten in Naruto, ''and of course Rika Furude, as well as Frederica Bernkastel in ''Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She also provided a cameo of Furude Rika in one episode of Last Period. She has released over 10 studio albums and numerous live DVDs as well as worked with Yui Horie. Notable Roles Over 50 roles including: *1992 Crayon Shin-chan Various characters *1997 Tenchi in Tokyo Yoshinaga *1998 Trigun Helen *1998 Case Closed Mina Aoshima *1999–2000 The Big O Girl, Forensics *2000 Boogiepop Phantom Kyoko Kinoshita *2000 Oh! Super Milk-Chan Hirosue *2001 s-CRY-ed Kanami Yuta *2002 Full Metal Panic! AI (Kurtz machine) *2005 Trinity Blood Wendy *2005 Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid Kurtz's AI *2006–12 Higurashi When They Cry Rika Furude *2007–09 Clannad series Mei Sunohara *2008–10 Black Butler series Elizabeth Midford *2009 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Bernkastel *2011 Sket Dance Fu-Fu- Fuka-chan *2011 Steins;Gate ''Suzuha Amane *2012–13 ''AKB0048 series Mayu Watanabe Type 3 *2013 Kill la Kill Nui Harime *2013 Samurai Flamenco Sakura Momoi *2014 Akame ga Kill! Mine *2014 Cross Ange Hildegard Schlievogt *2016 Re:Zero Priscilla Barielle *2016 Magic★Kyun! Renaissance Sakura Aigasaki *2018 Steins;Gate 0 Suzuha Amane & Yuki Amane *2018 Last Period Choco, Furude Rika (ep 3) *2019 Revisions Mukyū Isurugi External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Official Webpage *Fan Club Yukino Satsu Satsuki Yukino (Born Inoue Yuki (井上 由起) on May 25, 1970 in Kyōto, Japan) is the stage name of the very successful and prolific Japanese voice actress famous for voicing Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha and Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach. She lends her voice to the Sonozaki twins. Notable Roles *1995 Crayon Shin-chan multiple roles *1996 Kiko-chan Smile Kiko-chan, Hiibaa, Sentarō *1997 Pokémon Misty *1998 Trigun Milly Thompson *1998 Orphen Mariabel *1998 Generator Gawl Masami *1998 Super Doll Licca-chan Hide *1998 Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 Sylia Stingray *1999 Pet Shop of Horrors Jill *1999 Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko Momiji Kagariya *1999 Monster Rancher Narrator *1999 Orphen: The Revenge Mariabel *1999 Excel Saga, Ropponmatsu *1999 Chibi Maruko-chan Rie-chan *2000 Mighty Cat Masked Niyandar Kanta Router *2000 Love Hina Mutsumi Otohime *2000 Ghosts at School Girl *2000 Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Hippō *2000 Inuyasha Kagome Higurashi *2001 X Hokuto Sumeragi *2001 Angelic Layer Tamayo Kizaki *2001 Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 Young Taro Misaki, Young Masao Tachibana *2001 Kokoro Library Sarara Saeki *2001 Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier Cyborg 003/Francoise Arnoul *2001 Samurai Girl Real Bout High School Azumi Kiribayashi *2001 Pretear, Mayune Awayuki *2001 Great Dangaioh Shima Ryuuko, Romulin *2001 Gyōten Ningen Batseelor Show Girls *2001 Babel II - Beyond Infinity Reika Saeki *2001 Hikaru no Go Harumi Ichikawa, Ichikawa-san *2001 Cosmowarrior Zero Maetel *2001 Rave Master Cattleya Glory *2002 Full Metal Panic! Kaname Chidori *2002 Tokyo Mew Mew Kindergarten Teacher *2002 Ai Yori Aoshi Tina Foster *2003 Astro Boy Emily *2003 Last Exile Madame Madosein *2003 Tantei Gakuen Q Sakurako Yukihira *2003 Submarine Super 99 ZeStroge *2003 Rumiko Takahashi Anthology Mrs. Kobato, Yukari, Koizumi, Emiri *2003 Shadow Star Narutaru Hoshimaru, Jun Ezumi *2003 Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu Kaname Chidori *2004 Bleach Shihouin Yoruichi *2005 Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid Kaname Chidori *2005 Gunparade Orchestra Michiru Katō *2005 Hell Girl Ayaka Kurenai *2006 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Mion & Shion Sonozaki *2006 Gintama Tae Shimura *2006 .hack//Roots Midori *2007 Claymore ''Rafaela *2007 ''The Skull Man Helen *2007 Zombie-Loan, Karumera *2007 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Mion & Shion Sonozaki *2007 Blue Drop Michiko Kōzuki *2007 Clannad, Misae Sagara *2007 Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha Koyuki-chan *2007 Ayakashi Akino Yoake *2008 Clannad After Story Misae Sagara *2008 Tales of the Abyss Arietta the Wild *2009 Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Rose *2009 Element Hunters Ally's Mother *2009 InuYasha: The Final Act Kagome Higurashi *2010 Kaidan Restaurant Keiko Soraitome *2010 Heroman Catherine Mae Jones *2011 Gintama' Tae Shimura *2011 Gosick Jacqueline de Signore *2011 Suite Precure Maria Hōjō *2011 Chihayafuru Chieko Ayase *2011 Naruto Shippuden Shizuka *2012 Digimon Fusion: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Mizuki *2013 Chihayafuru 2 Chieko Ayase *2013 The Severing Crime Edge Queen *2013 Pocket Monsters: The Origin Red's mom *2013 Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Miho Amakata, Young Makoto Tachibana *2013 Monogatari Series Second Season Gaen Izuko *2013 Freezing Vibration Scarlett Ohara *2014 Strange+ Miwa *2014 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Nena *2014 One Piece Koala *2015 Sailor Moon Crystal Kōan *2015 Rin-ne Tamako *2015 Gintama° Tae Shimura *2015 Pocket Monsters XY Mache *2015 Owarimonogatari Gaen Izuko *2016 Pocket Monsters XY & Z Mache *2017 Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Sumire's mother *2018 Katana Maidens ~ Toji No Miko Iroha Gojō *2018 Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory Kaname Chidori External Links *Wikipedia (English) *Wikipedia (Japanese) *Official Blog =English Dub Voice actors= Grant George Grant George (Born May 17, 1971 in Watsonville, California) is an American voice actor mostly known for voicing characters in anime and video games, notably Izuru Kira in Bleach and Maebara Keiichi in the English dub of the anime. He is also married to fellow voice actor Jessica Gee. Notable Roles *Maebara Keiichi - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Lancer - Fate/Zero *Suigetsu Hozuki - Naruto Shippuden *Izuru Kira - Bleach *Kento Sugiyama - Code Geass *Uzu Sanageyama - Kill la Kill *Kouga Amagi - Zetman *Ryutaro Mine - Nodame Cantabile *Shinjiro & Jin - Persona 3 & 4 series *Sun Jian - Dynasty Warriors 6-8 and Warriors Orochi series External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Linkedin *IMDB Mela Lee Mela Lee (Born July 31, 1976 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actress and singer in the Los Angeles area who voiced Ryūgū Rena in the English dub. She first got into voice acting when she auditioned for Vampire Princess Miyu, but the director had her read for Saint Tail, and so she was cast as the title character Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail. She would later land the vampire role of Yuki Cross in Vampire Knight and a starring heroine character Rin Tohsaka in the Fate/stay night series. Outside of voice acting, Lee has been involved in a band called Magnolia Notable Roles *Yuki Cross - Vampire Knight *Rin Tohsaka - Fate Stay Night *Erika Karisawa - Durarara!! *Shinku - Rozen Maiden *Rin Asano - Blade of the Immortal *Ryūgū Rena - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Darry - Gurren LaGann *Kana Lenada - Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *Hiyori Sarugaki - Bleach *Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail - Saint Tail External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *IMDB Megan Hollingshead Megan Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 as Megan T.D. Hollingshead), also known as Karen Thompson or Kelli Kassidi, is an American theatre and voice actress who voiced Sonozaki Mion in the English dub. She is best known for her anime dubbing work, famously as Nurse Joy and Cassidy in the Pokémon anime series, Mai Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach. Besides voice acting, she also works part-time as a yoga instructor. Notable Roles *Nurse Joy and Cassidy - Pokémon *Mai Valentine - Yu-Gi-Oh! *Rangiku Matsumoto - Bleach *Shizune - Naruto *Sonozaki Mion and Sonozaki Shion - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Villetta Nu - Code Geass *Hilda - Eureka Seven *Re-l Mayer - Ergo Proxy *Lenneth Valkyrie - Valkyrie Profile *Trixie - Ultimate Muscle External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Linkedin *IMDB Rebecca Forstadt Rebecca Lynn Forstadt (born December 16, 1953), also known as Reba West, is an American voice actress who voiced Furude Rika in the English dub. She is best known for playing Lynn Minmei in the American adaption of the 1980s anime Macross, Robotech. Notable Roles *Kori Kamiya (Kaoru Kamiya) - Samurai X *Primera - Magic Knight Rayearth *Nunnally Lamperouge - Code Geass *Robotech – Lynn Minmei (as Reba West) *Furude Rika - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Linkedin *IMDB *Google+ Minx Lee Minx Lee (born September 22, 1968 in Los Angeles, California as Jennifer Trinidad Fernando), is a Filipino American actress, singer and voice actress who voiced Hōjō Satoko in the English dub. She is best known for her roles as Samantha "Sam" Woo on California Dreams and as the voice of Suki on Avatar: The Last Airbender. Notable Roles *Suki - Avatar: The Last Airbender *Hōjō Satoko - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Nori Sakurada - Rozen Maiden *Ayako Mitsuzuri - Fate/stay night *Miria Harvent - Durarara!! *Sakuya - Eureka Seven External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Instagram *IMDB Darrel Guilbeau Darrel Guilbeau (born March 31, 1962) is an American actor known primarily for his work in anime and video games, who voiced Hōjō Satoshi in the English dub. He has been active as a voice actor since 2004, when friends asked him to audition for Overman King Gainer, where he won the title role. Notable Roles *Alfred Darlton - Code Geass *Hōjō Satoshi - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Gainer Sanga - Overman King Gainer *Sousuke Kawara - Samurai Champloo *Mikado Ryugamine - Durarara!! *Hikari - Melody of Oblivion *Rikuo Nura - Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan External Links *English Wikipedia *IMDB *Linkedin Karen Strassman Karen Strassman is an American voice actress known primarily for her work in Japanese anime and video games, who voiced Takano Miyo in the English dub. Notable Roles *Kallen Kozuki/Stadtfeld - Code Geass *Mahiro Mutou - Busou Renkin *Maestro Delphine - Last Exile *Fasalina - GUN×SWORD *Soi Fon - Bleach *Rider - Fate/stay night *Takano Miyo - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Miyuki - Lucky Star *Nina Fortner - Monster *Rider - Fate/stay night External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *IMDB Kyle Hebert Kyle Henry Hebert (last name pronounced "ay-bear", born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster who dubs for anime and video games, he also voiced Tomitake Jirō in the English dub. Notable Rroles *Arumat P. Thanatos and Crowe F. Almedio - Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) *Adult Gohan and narrator - Dragon Ball Z *Tomitake Jirō - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Kamina - Gurren Lagann *Sosuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba - Bleach *Sekima Hiwatari - Buso Renkin *Nefertari Cobra - One Piece External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *IMDB *Youtube *Linkedin *Instagram *Google+ Patrick Seitz David Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and script writer known for his work for Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Funimation, New Generation Pictures, Viz Media/Studiopolis, Riot Games, and NYAV Post. He voices Akasaka Mamoru in the English dub. Notable Roles *Franky - One Piece *Captain Bravo - Busou Renkin *Akasaka Mamoru - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Keith Shadis - Attack on Titan *Luke Valentine - Hellsing *Laxus Dreyar - Fairy Tail *Koshiro Saeki - Koi Kaze *Germany - Axis Powers Hetalia *Jouji "George" Koizumi - Paradise Kiss External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *IMDB Dave Mallow Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor who voices Irie Kyōsuke and Maebara Ichirō in the English dub. Notable Roles *Kensei Muguruma - Bleach *Irie Kyōsuke - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Angemon - Digimon *Jirou Nakata - Zetman *Werner Locksmith - Planetes *Gary - Gungrave *Seishiro Sakurazuka - X External Links *English Wikipedia *Official website *Myspace *Twitter *Linkedin *IMDB Clea Category:Real life people